Ismael Lô
Senegalese singer/songwriter and instrumentalist, b. 30 August 1956 in Dogondoutchi, Niger, to a Senegalese father and a Nigerien mother. Shortly after Lo's birth the family returned to Senegal where they settled in the town of Rufisque, near the capital Dakar. He plays guitar and harmonica. In the 1970s Lo studied at the School of Art in Dakar. He later joined the popular group Super Diamono, but left in 1984 to start a solo career. Over the next four years Lo recorded five popular solo albums. In 1990 Lo signed a recording deal with Barclay and recorded in France his sixth solo album, Ismael Lo. Thanks to the success of the single "Tajabone" the album became a hit in the European charts. The album launched Lo’s international career. Iso was recorded and released in 1994, and also became a success. The album contains soft guitar melodies and traditional Senegalese mbalax. The following year Lo toured in Africa. The compilation album Jammu Africa was released in 1996. The song "Without Blame" is a duet with Marianne Faithfull. Lo's song "Tajabone" was featured in Pedro Almodóvar's film All About My Mother. In 2002 he was made a Knight of the Legion of Honor. His latest album Sénégal was recorded in Dakar, Paris and London. Lo says of it, "Giving this album the title Sénégal was my way of paying tribute to my own country, in recognition of all its gifts to me".1 In 1997 Lo starred in Moussa Sene Absa's film 'Tableau Ferraille' (Iron Landscape). The film "Shake Hands with the Devil (2007)", about the Rwandan genocide, starts with Lo's song "Jammu Africa". Taken from Wikipedia, 9.3.2013 =Discography= 1981 *''Gor Sayina'' Tracks: A Yaye Boye Balalma / Gor Saay Na / Ale Lo/ Woudje Yaye // B Tiedo / N'daxami / Sey / Adou Calpe 1984 *''Xalat'' Tracks: A Xalat / Tali Be (Talibe) / Lote Lo // B Xamul Dara / Mariama / Fa Diallo 1986 *''Xiif, Tracks: A Alal / Bode Gor / Xiif (Ethiopie Sahel) // B Tiedo / Diouma / Marie Lo 1986 *Natt, Tracks: A Ataya / Natt / Djola Kele // B Samag La / Mougneul / Tadieu Bone 1988 *Diawar, Tracks: A Jele Bi / Sophia / Taar Dousey -- B Diawar / Jalia / Adou Calpe 1989 *Diawar'' (CD: Stern's Africa STCD 1027) Stern's STCD 1027_A_500.jpg Stern's STCD 1027_L.jpg :This CD contains the original Diawar album as well as additional material from the Xalat and Xiif albums. :Tracks: 1. Jelebi / 2. Sophia / 3. Taar Dousey / 4. Diawar / 5. Jalia / 6. Adou Calpe / 7. Xamul Dara / 8. Fa Diallo / 9. Mariama / 10. Ceddo / 11. Marie Lo / 12. Bode Gor 1990 *''Wadiour '', Tracks: A Wadiour / Diabar / Souleymane // B Mbarawath / Nene / Tariha 1990 *''Ismael Lo, CD: Barclay (France); Mango 162-539 919-2 (USA) Mango 162-539 919-2_A_500.jpg Mango 162-539 919-2_L.jpg :Tracks: Tajabone / Raciste / Ale Lo / Jiggeny Ndakaru / Fa Diallo / Souleymane / M'barawath / Nene 1993 *Afrique Sunu'' (MC: Ilopro) Aduna blog, 9.3.2013, 9.3.2013 sunu.jpg sunu2.jpg :Tracks: Diop le Marie / Ndeye Wassaname / 60.000 / Afrique Sunu / Teranga Senegal / Khar 1994 *''Iso, Tracks: Dibi Dibi Rek / Nafantav / La Femme Sans Haine / Rero / Senegambie / Baol Baol / Naboou / Nassarane / Wassalia / Setsinala / Khar / Samayaye 1996 Compilation albums *Jammu Africa, Tracks: Jammu Africa / Nafantav / Sofia / Tajabone / Raciste / Nabou / Without Blame / Dibi Dibi Rek / Lotte Lo / Souleymane / Samba Et Leuk / Takou Deneu / Khar 2001 *Dabah, Tracks: Aiwa / L'Amour A Tous Les Droits / Biguisse / Amoul Solo / Dabah / Boulfale / Faut Qu'on S'Aime / Africa Democratie / Diour Sani / Badara / Ma Dame / N'Dally / Xalas / Mam 2006 *Sénégal'' (released on 2 October 2006), Tracks: "Baykat" / "Incha Allah" / "Tass Yakar" / "Jola" / "Taar Dusey" / "Manko" / "Yaye Boye" / "Plus Je Fais Ci, Plus Je Fais Ça" "Mbindane" / "Wakhal" / "Ouvriers" / "Jiguen" / "Ma Fille" / "Tajabone" Singles *'Africa Nossa' (with Cesaria Evora) =References=